


Kinktober Day 29: Breeding

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Darkfic, Dehumanization, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Edge and Blueberry are held captive for nefarious purposes





	Kinktober Day 29: Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> I have written some dark and messed-up things, but I believe this is a small snippet of the darkest and most messed-up situation I have ever conceived.
> 
> It's just Edge and Blueberry talking, but beware of horrible implications of horrible things being done to skeletons including very young ones.

“You have to eat, Blueberry.”  
  
“I will if you’ll make me your world-class lasagna.”  
  
He knew perfectly well that was impossible. They would never be allowed knives or heat if they’d even had a way to communicate the request.  
  
“It’s not drugged.” The food was inferior, but it wouldn’t be drugged again for a while yet. “It won’t accomplish anything to let yourself dust.”  
  
“It might.”  
  
Edge glowered. He didn’t like hearing Blueberry talk like this. The diminutive skeleton was just as averse to giving up as he was himself. And that made him worry about how Red—not to mention Stretch—would be handling whatever, no doubt equally dire, situation they currently found themselves in. It had been a long time since they’d seen their brothers, and Edge suspected it had more to do with their relative sturdiness than any blood connection. He hadn’t dared say that aloud.  
  
“They would just put another skeleton in your place,” he said, as gently as he could.  
  
“Would they? Do they still have any other skeletons?” Blueberry stayed curled up in the pile of stained sheets that was their only furniture.  
  
“They might.” Edge had never been inclined to flights of optimism, but he’d been happy to encourage Blueberry in speculating on how Stretch and Red had probably escaped—if anyone could do it, it was them, and if they hadn’t come to rescue Edge and Blueberry, that was all for the better because they would just get themselves recaptured. And as for the—others, since they were so rare and desirable apparently, they were probably trained to carry trays and things and shown off at fancy parties. That wouldn’t be a bad life.  
  
Blueberry often recited their names in order, not wanting to forget any of them and unable to write them down. Not that they would have known their names; when Edge entertained the fantasy that they were still alive, he wondered what they were called now.  
  
“I don’t think they do. I think they’d have one fewer pair if…”  
  
Blueberry trailed off, and Edge didn’t answer right away. If Stretch and Red were in fact still captive in similar circumstances to themselves, he would give almost anything to see them—or one of them—or one of their offspring—but not Blueberry’s life. He abruptly realized he was letting Blueberry think he was seriously considering the option. “You have to eat, Blueberry,” he said again, giving himself a moment to come up with a reason. “Who knows what they’ll do if you let yourself get too weak?”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
“You don’t want the soulling to weaken, do you?”  
  
“That would be better for it, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“You don’t know that, for sure.” But there was no conviction in Edge’s voice. Blueberry was probably right.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they were all rescued by, oh, let's say, Moe. I mean Undyne.


End file.
